femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie (What Keeps You Alive)
Jackie aka Megan (Hannah Emily Anderson) is the villainess of the 2018 film What Keeps You Alive. She was a black widow, killing her wives to cash in on their life insurance policies. For their anniversary, she invited her latest victim Jules to a cabin in the woods nearby a lake, she inherited from her father. Things however did not work out entirely well, when Sarah, a friend from Jackie's childhood, showed up, calling her Megan, which rose suspicion in Jules. All the more, when she found out, that another youth friend drowned while swimming with Jackie in the lake. Still Jules was caught in surprised, when Jackie suddenly pushed her over a cliff while taking a hike. However, heavily injured, Jules survived the fall. Jackie searched for Jules for a full night, and finally caught her the other day, while she was rowing across the lake to the cabin of Sarah and her husband. Still Jules managed to invite the other couple for a dinner, and while Jackie threaten her, that she would kill them, if they were told anything. But when it seemed like the right time, Jules tried regardless to talk with Sarah, while her husband was talking with Jackie, and with his toung loosen by wine, admitting, that Sarah considering her as a psychopath. Gazes had been exchanged, Sarah tried to warn her husband to get away from Jackie, who doesn't understand, and Jackie aproaching from behind, slit his through with a knife. Then she went for Sarah, stabbing her on the stairs several times in the chest. Jackie afterwards let Jules feel her pulse, which was trembling, and compare it to her own, which was entirely calm. Some time, after the corpses had been disassembled and dumped in the lake, Jackie wanted to trow Jules a second time from the cliff, but Jules managed to drug her. She wanted to flee in the car, but later decided to rather go for Jackie to assure, that "she would never do the same to other people"; a change in mind, which Jackie later called "brave, but dumb". Jackie awoke in the mean time, so Jules waited for her in the cabin. She eventually managed to threaten her with an old hunting rifle, but Jackie, who was other then Jules a seasoned hunter, could talk her into, that the rifle was not maintained for a long time, and would rather explode in the hands then doing any harm to the intended target. A cat fight was the result, in which Jackie got the upper hand. So finally Jackie throw Jules down the same cliff a second time. While calling for the police, pretending to be a grieving wife, she felt unwell, and being a diabetic went for her insulin. After injecting, she noticed, that Jules left a video message on her laptop, in which she explained, that she had mixed hydrogen perchloride into the insulin, which will result in blood agglutination and eventually a stroke. Desperately, Jackie run outdoors, where she finally succumbed to the poisoning. Jules however took a noisy breath in the final screen, indicating, that she survived the second attack of her wicked wife. Trivia *Hannah Emily Anderson previously appeared on Republic of Doyle as the evil Margot Furlong. Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Black Widow Category:Catfight Category:Corpse Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hunter Category:Killed By Lover Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Drowning Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Protagonist Category:Redhead Category:Rifle Category:Serial Killer Category:Sex Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Sociopath Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Demise: Poison Category:Fate: Deceased